Coexist
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: After an uneasy treaty between the Yautja and Humans younglings from each race are sent to live with the other in an attempt to better understand each other. Rated T for alien cursing and violence. And maybe romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so, lately I have been kind of obsessed with AvP... yeah, that's different for me, but I decided to go with some of my random inspiration and I hope that it sounds good. This is my first AvP story, so sorry if it's weird.. **

**I do not own anything AvP, only my OCs. **

**...You know something I have noticed? There are hardly any stories about AvP that don't revolve around OCs. I think it's because litterally _everybody_ in the movies _die_! Right? eh, whatever. Anyways, enjoy my random inspiration :)**

* * *

**XXxxProloguexxXX**

"Conner do you _have_ to go?"

He smiled slightly at the desperate tone in his little sister's voice but it fell quickly when he thought about it. Yes, he had to go. He had absolutely no choice in the matter, although he had told her differently. He wasn't very fond of the idea of living with creatures that used to hunt humans for sport, but the chance to go to another planet was an opportunity he wouldn't want to give up. He was very conflicted about the situation. He didn't want to leave, he knew he would miss his family, his home, but as the son of Richard Black it was his duty to go to the Yautja planet.

His father, Richard, was the man to put the treaty together between their two races. So, to the Yautja, he was a man of importance. They demanded that if they were to send their prince to live among humans that he send his son to live with them. And so, Conner was forced to comply.

He shook his head sadly, looking up from his almost packed bags. His sister Alex looked down at him from where she sat cross legged on his bed, tears threatening her dark brown eyes but they didn't spill down her face. He took in her image for a moment, trying to sear the image of his life long best friend into his brain. At the moment she had her dark brown hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail, and hair fell into her face in rebellious locks. She had tanned skin, high cheekbones and thin dark eyebrows. Their mother was part American Indian, and it showed in Alex a lot, more so than himself at least. All in all, his sister was very pretty, and that was another reason he wished he didn't have to leave. He didn't want to leave her alone and have boys start to bother her. She had plans, goals, and a life with many opportunities. He didn't want some guy to come in and ruin everything for her. She had so much potential. She was athletic (best in snow sports), she was smart (but not a math person, she despised it and couldn't understand it for the life of her), and she was a good person to talk to. She wanted to become a psychiatrist when she grew up. A lofty goal, and she was working hard to get through high school to accomplish it.

"I don't want you to leave." She said, tucking a lock of stray hair back behind her ear. "What'll I do while your gone?"

He laughed quietly with a shrug. "I don't know, I guess you'll have to make a new best friend." she frowned at that and he sighed. They had always done everything together as children, and unlike a lot of siblings they actually got along together. They were inseparable... "Well...it's only two years. I'll be back before you know it."

She shook her head, sliding down from the bed to join him on the floor, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want you to go..." she cried, finally letting the held back tears fall. Conner paused in his packing to hug her, patting her back softly.

"Shh..it's going to be okay."

"No it's not.." she sobbed, holding him tighter. "What if those monsters hurt you? What if this is all just a trick and they kill you? What if you never come back?"

"Okay, shut up." he pulled away, flicking her on the nose like they did to their German Shepard. "Bad girl. None of that." he scolded teasingly and she cracked a small smile. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see. I bet you fifty bucks that I'll be back in two years, right as rain, without a scratch on me. And if I don't, by all means take everything in my bank account and use it for collage."

Alex heaved a sigh. "Okay..." but she didn't sound reassured.

Conner bit his lip, then a thought came to him. "Here," he reached around his neck and pulled his 'man necklace' as he often called it over his head, and he gave it to her. "Keep this safe for me until I get back."

She looked down at the simple black leather string with four beads and a carving of a tiger on it. It was the simplest thing in the world to give her, but it seemed to mean much more to her than it did to him. "You never take this thing off! Why would you give it to me?"

He took the necklace from her and slipped it on over her head. "So you can remember me every day." he gave he a stern look. "You better not ever lose it."

"I won't." she promised, and she hugged him again. "I love you Conner.."

He smiled sadly at her. "Love you too sis..."

* * *

Kier'eek glared at the floor as his older brothers laughed at his predicament. He was being dishonored, punished for no reason, and they laughed at him! How could his father have made a bargain to send him away to an Ooman family on Earth, to live with them!? It was not right. He should not have been forced to live with such lowly creatures. What could he possibly learn from them what he didn't know already. This was just a way to punish him for being unable to finish a hunt due to injuries. This was wrong, unjust! But instead of helping him, his brothers mocked him.

With a growl Kier'eek turned abruptly and left the room, storming away quicker than anyone could react. He ignored their calls for him to come back and marched down the main ship hall to his quarters to finish packing. He resented the fact that he was leaving the clan ship, but he was already pretty much packed up to go. He was going to be given his own ship for the trip to Earth once they rendezvoused at the clan's station near that solar system. He was to meet the Ooman he was replacing, to talk with him before he was thrust into their society.

He wasn't looking forward to it. Having an Ooman tell him what he should or should not do, it was beneath him. He didn't need to have his honor and reputation ruined further. He was already the laughing stock of his brothers.

Throwing a last few things into his pack, he growled. He would rather be cast out as a Badblood than have to endure this..this... Humiliation!

"Pauk!" he snarled, throwing the table in his quarters across the room. "_Pauk_ this _c'jit_!"

* * *

Conner sat awkwardly at a large table, on a chair that made his feet dangle at least half a foot off of the ground. He felt small in his new surroundings, like a child. He had traveled to the space station along with many other humans but he hadn't really gotten to know any of them. His thoughts were on his sister. It had taken two months for them to get to the station. He wondered if Alex was doing alright without him. Of course he knew she acted tough, but he was always her backup muscle. He just hoped that she was staying out of trouble.

Glancing across the room, he noticed that some new Yautja had entered the large dining hall. He exchanged a few nervous glances with some of the other humans in the room, then turned his attention to the large alien approaching him. He gulped.

Even without armor, the Yautja before him had intimidating stature. He kept in mind that they all were threatening looking, and compared to some of the others in the room, this male was of the same build as the rest. He stood at around seven or eight feet tall and had a very toned body. Again, in stature he was the same as every other Yautja he had seen. His skin was specked in waves. His sides were dark, almost black, but as you moved over to the center of his chest it turned to dark brown, and then to a bright tan. His face was hidden behind a mask but if the pattern continued, Conner guessed that the sides of his face were black like his neck.

"Hey... I'm Conner." he extended a hand in friendship when the guy just stood there, hoping to break the ice. The guy, now dubbed Guy in his mind, just stared at the gesture and growled. He sat down across from him as if reluctantly, not appearing to pay him any attention. "Well..okay.. So, they kind of told me what this meet and greet is all about. We're supposed to help each other fit better into the roles that we are leaving behind. Kind of a mental preparation thing. Do you want to go first..or should I?" again, he was dismissed with a growl. He narrowed his eyes at him critically. "Do you even understand me?"

Guy shifted, finally turning in his general direction. "Be prepared to die a horrible death, _Ooman_." he rasped in English, then turned away again.

Conner huffed, crossing his arms in slight offense. "Okay, Guy, I really don't like this anymore than you do okay? I have a life that I really would like to get back to, and I know you do to. I just want this over with so I can go home." this seemed to get through to him a little bit, but he just snorted and looked away again. "I don't care what you do on my planet. I don't care if you stay in your fancy-dancy ship and curse my race the entire time you are on earth! I only have one request."

Guy stood up abruptly, obviously wanting to hear nothing more from him. He turned his back on him and started to stalk off.

Conner stood up too, almost following the guy. Instead, he just shouted after him. "Take care of my sister for me while I'm gone!" He stopped. For one moment the entire room went silent. He glanced over his shoulder back at him, his long dreadlocks shifting over his shoulders. "Please, just make sure that she is alright. I don't care about anything else..." the Predator seemed to consider but still didn't seem to understand. "My honor is at stake because I left her. I was her protector, and if something happened to her..." he went quiet, letting that sink in.

Guy moved slightly, then turned slowly and walked back to the table. "You are placing the responsibility of protecting your sibling from harm on me, because it would be dishonorable if you didn't?"

"Yeah..." he hoped he hadn't said anything he would later regret.

"You are putting me in a dishonorable position of I refuse or fail, Ooman. And you risk your own honor by choosing me. Are you sure you wish for this?"

Conner swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry. "Yeah. We are supposed to be filling in for each other. My sister is very important in my life."

The large alien was still, his head cocked to the side. "I will accept this responsibility... And I will protect her until you return to her."

He sighed. "Thanks..."

"What?" he looked confused.

"I said: thank-you."

Guy shook his head slowly, his dreads tossing around. "I do not understand that phrase."

Conner almost laughed, but decided against it. "How much English do you know?" he asked instead.

Guy sat down at the table again. "Enough." he grumbled quietly. His claws drummed against the table top. "Is there..anything you wish to know about my world, the one you soon will be joining?"

Conner smiled slightly. "Dude, I have more questions than you could possibly ever answer."

* * *

** Leave a Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I never thought that the Prologue would get so much love :) **

**Special guest Character mentioned in this chapter! I may actually bring him in later on... **

**I do not own AvP. I only own my OCs and my ideas :)**

* * *

**XXxxChapterxxOnexxXX**

The air was still and cold the day that he arrived on Earth. Kier'eek observed the surrounding forest with little interest, only taking in enough to become familiar with his surroundings. The clearing that he had landed in was obviously cut out recently, probably for the sole purpose of hiding his ship from prying eyes. Back on the space station the Ooman, Conner, had informed him that his Sire and Bearer owned a large plot of land that was mostly trees. He said that the woods were often full of game if he ever wanted to go hunting, but obviously the boy didn't know that deer were not a challenge to kill and were therefor a waste of his time. But it was nice to know that there would be a secluded place he could go to if he needed to.

Stepping down from his ship's ramp, his feet hit solid ground with a silent thump. The dirt was moist, but not awfully so. It was still firm enough to walk on without trouble. The darkness of the top suggested that it had acquired a lot of water recently, and the newly budding leaves on the trees around him spoke that winter had just left the area.

He shivered, the lingering chill of the frozen season irking him. He, as most of his brothers, had taken his Chiva on a cold ice planet, the reminder of that trying time was not welcoming. He tried to shake of the feeling of foreboding, but for some reason he felt that compared to this, his Chiva might have just been a walk in the woods. How was he supposed to adapt to Ooman society? It was not possible!

"That is not true..." he thought aloud, letting his native tongue fill the air around him. He knew that soon he would have to speak with Oomans in English, and he was not looking forward to forsaking his language. "Scar did it." the Yautja legend was one of the first to actually join an Ooman on Earth. He remembered that the male had come back from his Chiva impregnated with the Hard Meat offspring. He had barely been alive, but after the creature emerged from his chest highly trained medics were able to stabilize him and bring him back to health. As soon as he was able, he left. As simple as that. He was not outcast as Badblood for leaving because he took on the path of the Arbitrator, but his prey were not the outlaws of their race. No, he had gone back to earth to be with the Ooman female he had met, and he hunted the badbloods of her species.

It was partially because of him that the treaty had been inspired. Sure, eventually the Ooman female had passed on, but Scar remained on Earth to hunt. Yautja badbloods forsook the planet, fearing his wrath now that there was no creature who could tame the Arbitrator. Although his choice of dwelling place and companions were strange, Scar was very honored amongst their clan now. Vaguely, Kier'eek wondered if he might meet him here on the Earth. He had seen him on the clan ship only a few times when he came in to check in with the elders, and after that he left to go about his work once more.

"It would be nice to have an inside view on living with Oomans." he would have to seek out the older male if things got too out of hand, but until then he was on his own.

Emerging from the tree line, he found the stream that Conner had told him about and watched the water flow down hill towards a tall house. It was like most Ooman buildings, built quickly without care. Not a piece of craftsmanship, but a box. A box with many holes to let in light. He noted that it was slightly better built than most, with brick walls and a basement foundation, but it was nothing compared to the magnificent structures on his home world. Switching through visuals on his mask he took in what it looked like in it's true color. The bricks were red and were complemented by black and white structures attached to it.

There were various gardens around the living place. Some he recognized as food sources, others were nothing but wild flowering plants. Both types of gardens were overgrown with weeds, neglected for what appeared to be a long time.

What a pointless addition. He rolled his eyes with a huff, still not convinced that Oomans were worth any of this time. How could a species not even know how to produce its food?

Coming up to the front of the house he saw two older Oomans, one male and the other female, on the front porch. They stilled at his arrival and he saw the man tense as the woman struggled to breathe. He was glad that their species still rightfully feared his kind. That would make living with them a little easier.

He watched their reactions silently, his stance not pleased but not in the form of a challenge. When the male stood up he cocked his head at him, studying the older version of Conner. The two males looked similar, which lead him to believe that he was at the right place. These were the boy's parents. The only question that remained was the whereabouts of the young female.

"You must be Karek." the man extended his hand, much like his son had back on the space station. "I am Richard Black."

"_Kee-air-eek_." he corrected him with the right pronunciation with a low growl, staring at the extended appendage. He didn't understand the Ooman fascination of shaking hands, but it was apparently important on their world. So, he took it in his and jerked it harshly, making the man flinch. He trilled in laughter at the reaction, noting that the man cradled his wrist when he stepped away.

"Well, it is good to finally meat you, Kierik-" Kier'eek growled again in frustration. It was a simple name, why couldn't he get it right? "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to show up or not."

"You doubt the honor of a Yautja?" he rasped in the Ooman tongue, his stance shifting to overshadow the small man threateningly. To his surprise however he didn't move, but just eyed him warily. "I am here, the subject is not up for debate."

"Of course not." the woman who still stood on the porch finally spoke up. Turning his gaze to her, he evaluated her appearance. She was around the same age of her husband, but the signs of her aging were more obvious. Her dark brown hair was streaked with grey and her face was creased with wrinkles. Her dark brown eyes were not harsh, but he had a sense that she could be stern. "We would never question your honor Ki-Kier'eek." she pronounced his name correctly with obvious difficulty, but he was pleased with her effort. Maybe she would be tolerable to be around? "Now, why don't we show you around the house, hm? You will be staying for a while, might as well get used to your surroundings." she waved for him to join her and although her mate seemed to object, she ignored him.

Kier'eek approached her slowly, not wanting to spook her too badly, and she opened the front of the house to lead him inside. He had to stoop in the archway, but the ceiling inside was tall enough for him to stand with comfort. He vaguely heard the male come in behind him and shut the door, but he cared little for the person. He'd much rather stay with the female who at least seemed to respect him.

"This is the living room." she motioned to the four walls around them, spinning in a half circle to emphasize the whole room. "This is where we relax and be lazy."

"Lazy?" he cocked his head in confusion, still not daring to remove his mask. He did not want to frighten the female.

She waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "You probably wouldn't have anything like it on your world, but here on earth it will be most of your pass time." she assured with a smile. "Oh! I'm Alice by the way." she introduced herself, holding out her hand like her mate and son had done. In this case however, he took her delicate hand carefully and raised it to the 'face' of his mask. "Well, who would have thought he'd be such a gentleman?" she smiled warmly and continued on into the next room as her mate muttered something incoherent. Kier'eek ran the word that she had use to describe him through his mind a few times before following her. It occurred to him that he should have probably have read up on the Ooman language a bit more.

"This is the Kitchen." Alice pointed at a few of the appliances, naming what their functions were but he found himself looking at the still pictures on the large silver box. They were of a boy and a girl. They boy he recognized as Conner, and the girl he realized must have been his sister. There were many pictures of them together. Most of them as young pups, but a few more recent. He saw one of the male drinking a large bottle of something called "RootBeer" and the female laughing behind him. There were lights and colors that he did not understand, but it looked like a celebration of some sort.

Moving on down the line of photos he found one of the female alone, although you could hardly recognize her with the mask she wore over her eyes. She was standing in the snow, holding a long board over her shoulders. But what surprised him the most was the ferocious bearing of her white teeth. It didn't look like a hostile environment, but she still bore her fangs as if in preparation for battle. Now that he noticed it, she was bearing her teeth in hostility in almost every picture. All accept one.

He narrowed his eyes on the last, most recent photo of them. It was of Conner about to board the space craft that had taken him to the station. He and his sister had their arms wrapped around each other tightly, as if afraid to let go. And water was leaking from their eyes. He was not good with Ooman ages, but he guessed that they were late in their pup years, just about to enter adulthood.

"That's Alex." Richard spoke up, picking up the photo. He looked down at it in exasperation.

"She was so upset when he left she didn't eat for almost a whole week, poor thing... They were always the best if friends." Alice sighed, her cheery expression falling for a moment. "But I'm sure you'll find out all about that when you meet her. She should be back from school any minute now."

Kier'eek nodded absently, following the female without really paying attention. He saw many different rooms, some large and some small. One that they reached Richard entered and locked himself in. The room was called an 'office'. He found many rooms that served as sleeping quarters, and Alice showed him the one that he would be occupying during his stay. It smelled heavily of Conner. He assumed that it had been his room. The idea of using it in his absence was a little bothersome but he wasn't about to argue with it.

Throughout the house tour, Alice didn't stop talking. Although he had taken a better liking to her than Richard, her non stop prattle was beginning to wear his thin patience. But she didn't even seem to notice. He figured that it must be something he would have to get used to, and that prospect was not appealing.

When they had officially made a complete circle around the whole house, they ended up right back in the living room. Alice sat down on a chair much too large for her and suggested that he do the same. And now that he looked more carefully he saw that a lot of the furniture was much too big for Oomans. They must have gotten some specially for his stay.

"Well, that's everything. Except the basement, I'm sure that there's nothing down there you'd care to see though." she chuckled quietly, her eyes looking at the clock on the wall with worry. "Alex should have been back almost an hour ago..." she muttered quietly.

"Does she make..habit of being.. untimely?" he inquired, adjusting on the funny chair he was sitting on. The exterior was soft and sunk slightly. The awkward pressing on his armor was uncomfortable. Perhaps he should have taken the armor off before coming into the human abode?

"Alex? No. Most of the time she is quite punctual... Unless she's with her boyfri-" Alice was interrupted as the front door opened, letting in a smaller figure. By the relieved expression on the woman's face, it must have been Alex.

The girl was dressed in dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a baggy black hoodie. The strange choice of clothing surprised him a little. Most of the female Oomans he had seen dressed..different.

At hearing her mother's scolding, Alex pulled the hood farther over her face and apologized quietly for being late before starting up the stairs with her backpack. Alice objected, firmly ordering her pup to greet their visitor. Kier'eek watched with interest as Alex turned to look at him, but she didn't say anything.

"Alex.." if Oomams could growl, that was what the older female was doing. Her tone was filled with warning. "Take off your hood and say hi to Kier'eek."

"No." she shook her head defiantly. "I have better things to do." she ignored her mother's order and started up the stairs again.

"Young lady, don't you dare turn your back on me! Do as your told. This is no way to treat a visitor or behave at any time." she reprimanded, and Alex stopped. "And look at me when I'm talking to you Alex."

The girl sighed, an almost inaudible sound only identified by the rising and falling of her shoulders. Turning back around, she reached up and pulled the hood of her jacket away. She looked down at the floor in shame.

"Alex, _what happened_?" her mother busied herself with fretting over her pup, and Kier'eek merely studied her. She was injured, but not horribly so. Around one of her brown eyes a black bruise had formed, continuing down over her nose and her cut lip. Dried blood ran over her chin and fresh blood leaked from her nose. She sniffed, rubbing the back of her hand over the fresh blood to keep it from dripping into her slightly parted lips.

"I'm fine. My nose isn't even broken..." she murmured, glancing past her parent to where he was standing. "It's not like it's life threatening." her voice kept getting quieter and quieter, as if his presence bothered her but he stayed where he was, sizing her up. She had taken a beating by the looks of things.

Some of Conner's words of suggestion came back to him and he reconsidered Alex's words. _"If she say's "I'm fine" she really isn't. If she says "Yeah whatever" she's okay. But if she ever says "Yeah whatever, I'm fine" there is something really wrong."_ those were his words to the T. He had made sure to memorize them since his only task on Earth was to take care of the female.

His attention was brought back to the two females when Alex shouted. "It doesn't matter! And I don't care if I'm being impolite! I don't wan anything to do with him!" her voice dropped again when she saw that he was watching them more closely. "It's because of him that Conner had to leave."

"That's not true-"

"If Conner were here he wouldn't let people _jump_ me on the side of the road!" Alex turned her back on them and stomped up the stairs. "Just leave me alone!"

"You better get your act together missy! Dinner's in an hour and you better change your attitude by then!" Alice shouted after her.

"_I'm not hungry!_" a door upstairs slammed shut and everything in the house fell silent.

Kier'eek looked between the female and where her pup had disappeared. "She is upset." he commented and Alice nodded.

"She wasn't ever happy with this situation."

"You're other pup wasn't either..."

Another nod. "They were always inseparable..."

Kier'eek looked up the stairs again. "Is she always so.. disrespectful?"

"No. It only started when Conner left, and it got worse when she got a boyfriend." she sighed, turning back to him with a sad smile. "Well, you can venture around the property if you like. There is plenty for you to look at while dinner is cooking."

He nodded, not really interested in looking around. His mind was focused on the task he was charged with. It appeared that the girl Conner had left behind was not the same as he had last saw her. That could only lead to more trouble in their future.

Absently, he thought over what Alice had told him. "What is a..boyfriend?" he wondered, going outside for some fresh air.

* * *

**Leave a Review :)**


End file.
